mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
MediaWiki talk:Wikia.css
Redesign Well, this wiki has been officially moved over to the new skin. There's no going back, now! I am currently working on a CSS style that will make things much better. Fluid pagewidths, more customized visuals, lots of stuff, all without obstructing the ads/UI, thus keeping with Wikia's TOS. It involves reverse engineering a LOT of the existing CSS, however, so it will probably be quite some time before it's ready. If you find the new skin too unbearably cramped or something, and just want something to make it better RIGHT NOW, then you can do the following: * Go to my personal CSS. * Copy it and paste it into your own personal CSS (http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:/wikia.css). BE WARNED THAT THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS AND NUMEROUS THINGS ARE BROKEN AS OF THIS WRITING. You'll also have to remember to change/delete the content on your personal CSS once I update/finish finish this thing, since it won't do anything automatically. Hopefully we can make this new skin a little better. --Pigbuster 06:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The new Wikia skin and TOS seem pretty onerous. Any thought been giving to moving to another site or rolling a new completely? Asimperson 10:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should give it a shot first. If the staff doesn't allow my fluid-width CSS redesign, even if I defend it, then yeah, we'd probably have to move. Hopefully it won't come to that! --Pigbuster 16:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think we need to screw with the width, and if we do, it shouldn't be part of our CSS. That's the sort of customization that should be floated uptream. The MSPA-specific stuff (Courier, aliased logo) is the real priority. As for starting our own damn wiki with blackjack and hookers over a CSS, I think that's a bit... silly. --STUART 18:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Why did they force this new skin on us in the first place? Giving us a new choice is fine. Changing the default is fine. Removing the previous default as an option? What's the reasoning?Alexnobody 04:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Okay, obviously no one's going to answer my last question. Now that I think of it, the answer probably doesn't matter. Here's a more productive question; is it possible to change back to the old skin? Is there an option I can set to make it look the way it did? Alexnobody 04:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Whoops, sorry. I think I wrote out an answer to your post and then closed the tab accidentally. The old skin, Monaco, is gone for good, I'm afraid. It's not possible to switch back to it for anyone anymore. The reason for this is that Monaco and the new skin, Oasis, are both rather hefty bits of code. If Wikia kept both of them it would double the load on their servers. --Pigbuster 13:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Using the New Skin I really like the new skin, but is there any way to copy at least parts of it onto our own wikis? I'm making one for a friend about her MSPA-related OCs, and I was wondering if I could use the skin. Anyway, thank you, and I think that it looks great! :3 Jllik 17:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC)